


Logan Love

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: A 7 day challenge that I'm doing in my discord server. 7 chapters of Logan centered writing. Because I didn't see any.
Kudos: 4





	1. Crofter

**Day 1: Crofters**

_Fluff Edition_

Logan waited until the whole house was asleep. Well at least retired to their rooms. He snuck out of his room, avoiding the carefully placed squeaky floorboards and down the hallway he went. 

Into the kitchen he went and he opened the refrigerator. He didn’t even bother to turn on the light. This HAD to happen in the dark. Behind the maze of many leftovers and jugs of juices did he find what he was looking for. 

A jar of crofters. 

He pulls it out. Grabbing the loaf of bread he applied an unhealthy amount of it upon the slice of bread. Shhh don’t tell anyone. 

Then took a bite

“Mmm” he moans. His eyes closed in blist. Yep this jam was still the best jam he’s ever eaten. 

He kept eating, trying his best not to make a noise of appreciation after each bite. And soon he finished. 

Logan looked around the room to make sure the room was clear. 

Once he was sure he pulled out another slice of bread and applied more bread on it. 

Another amazing bite. The crumbs falling down from his lips and onto the counter he hovered over. 

And then the light flickered on.

“What are you doing?” A voice asked.

His eyes went wide and quickly turned around dropping the toast on the counter hiding it behind him. In front of him was Janus looking at him exspectingly in his yellow plaid pajamas pants, and fuzzy socks. Nothing else though. 

“Um- ah.” Logan quickly swallow what was left in his mouth. “Nothing. What are- what are you doing.”

Janus lifted an eyebrow as he walked closer. Logan began to panic. Why? Don’t know. 

Janus stopped right in front of Logan. He flicked a crumb from off Logan's shirt. 

“I need a cup” Janus says gesturing toward the cabinet behind Logan

“Oh” Logan moved to the side. “My Apologies” 

Their was an awkward silence during the whole interaction. Janus grabbing a glass, filling it with water taking a sip and then setting the glass in the sink. 

“Alright well” Janus starts as we began to walk away “have a good night Logan”

“Night” Logan calls back, watching as Janus turned around the corner to accend the step. He stood their for a few more seconds to see if Janus would comeback. Or if anyone would come by. 

No one.

He was in the clear. Once again alone in the kitchen. He turned back to his jam covered bread and stuffed it into his mouth. 

And once again grabbed another slice of bread to start the cycle over again.

…


	2. Glasses

**Day 2: Glasses**

Fluff Edition

Logan woke up to a peaceful silence. He stared at his ceiling. The dark yellow stars danced across his ceiling to mimic the galaxies in his own room. It was clearly an amazing gift from the twins for his birthday last year. He sat up in his bed and looked to the night stane beside him. Well not looked, to be honest he squinted. Because he couldnt see. He was blind as a bat and the others all knew this. 

On top of the dark blue piece of wood sat his alarm clock a few books and an empty space. An empty space in which his glasses would have been if they were where they were suppose to be. 

He looked to the ground squinting harder to see if maybe he dropped them last night. 

But he didnt see them, or maybe he couldnt see them and they were there. He carefully crawled out of bed, hoping he wouldnt accidentally step on them. That would suck if crushed his own glasses. Upon his heads and knees he patted around on the floor, even under his bed but he didnt find anything.

Oh no.

What the hell was he suppose to do now? He cant see 2 feet in front of him, all he could see was huge blurry blobs of color. 

He carefully shuffled to the door. Maybe some on the other sides can help him. 

He opened the door. The smell of bacon and pancakes flooded his nose. Ooo breakfast. At least he knew he had something to look forward to. 

He squinted to the left and then to the right, wondering who he should call to help him. 

But then roman exited his room. A little bit of pep in his step some could say. 

“Roman” he asks.

“He nerdy birdy, i see youre awake a little earlier than usual”

“I was wondering if you could help me. I seem to have lost my glasses”

“Oh?” roman walked into his room. “What area do you think its in?” roman asked him looking around the room. 

Logan pointed out the general area. 

“I dont see it Lo” roman says after looking under the bed.

Oh no. where the hell is his glasses. He cant function seeing nothing. He trip down the stairs for sure because his judgement of depth would be different. 

There was a knock on the doorframe.

“Hey baby daddies” he greeted. Roman’s face scrunched up in disgust. “What are you up to?”

“I cant find my glasses”

“Oh, i forgot to tell you” remus starts before pulling them out from behind his back and walking into the room toward logan. “I borrowed them for a bit”

Logan grabbed his glasses from out of remus’s hands. “Borrowed? What does that mean?”

“It means what it means”

“What did you want them for?”

“Oh, i’ll show you”

Remus lead logan and roman down the hallway and toward his own room. Inside it was not remus’s normal room. No it was na office like place. And facility? Logan wasnt sure how to explain it. Or how the hell this place even fits into remus’s room. Because it shouldnt fit. It really shouldnt. 

On the walls where glasses. Lots of them, in many different styles, shapes, sizes, and colors. 

“Ohhh is this what youve been doing for the past two days?”

“Yes. thank you for helping me Roman”

Logan didnt ask them what they were talking about too busy looking over the glasses heaven he was in. 

“Whyd you do this?”

“Because i really appreciate the time you take to explain things to me” remus answers. “And i wanted to say thank you, and get you something you might like. And the only thing i could think of is glasses.”

Logan looked to remus with a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Remus”

...


End file.
